ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gus Griswald (Earth-101001)
Gustav "Gus" Griswald is one of the main characters in the TV Show "Recess" and the anime series "Kingdom Hearts" Gus is an American and he has Polish lineage. Appearance Gus is slender and is the shortest of the group. He has a short crop of blond hair in the fashion of a marine cut like his father. In Recess; he is usually dressed in a green shirt, dark green pants, brown shoes (marine uniform colors). He also wears gray square-shaped glasses. In Kingdom Hearts; He wears a grey shirt underneath his British racing green button-down shirt, with brown pants and black sneakers. Personality Gus is a good-natured, if occasionally naive, boy, as his recent attendance at Third Street made him aware of the school's traditions such as the kindergarten derby. He is also a master at dodgeball and has never been beaten under a pseudonym of El Diablo (Spanish for "The devil"). During his tenure at an old school he attended, he gave up on dodgeball after an incident in which he accidentally threw a ball at a small boy, leaving the boy too afraid to go to the playground. Gus often calls his Dad "Sir". Gus sometimes is paranoid and usually, power goes to his head. Relationships T.J. Detweiler T.J. is a sort of older brother figure to Gus. He is usually the first to stand up for Gus against bullies. He also gives him advice in "Gus and Misdemeanors". Gus, on the other hand, usually follows whatever T.J. says, and is used to taking orders from him. T.J. has said Gus inspires him in "The Break-up". Ashley Spinelli Spinelli and Gus don't interact often but are shown to care for each other. Spinelli is shown to bully him of him being weak and a Scaredy-cat, she said "How can I get this Ball into the hands of someone I can smear", handed the ball to Gus, and chased him. Vince LaSalle Vince and Gus don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. They were shown to do a project together in "Good Ole T.J." Gretchen Grundler While Gus and Gretchen don't interact as often as she does with the other students, but at times, she's shown to act as somewhat of a "big sister" figure to him, such as in Recess: School's Out the evidence of this is seen in "Lawson and his Crew". It's shown that Gus has a tendency of hiding behind Gretchen when he gets scared. In "Soccer Boy", Gus was referred to as "friend of Smart Girl" and both he and Gretchen were picked to be the "royal scorekeepers". Mikey Blumberg Mikey seems the closest to Gus. The two are often seen taking the same side on things. They have offended each other occasionally ("The Break-up", "Germ Warfare") but were quick to forgive one another. Genetic Powers * Psychometry: Gus has psychometry, meaning he can sense the auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity, the exact distance limit is unknown. He usually focuses his aura sensing to target and wears his gloves to limit his psychometry because if he doesn't wear his gloves he will uncontrollably sense the aura of anyone or anything he is around. * Enhanced Agility: Gus can leap higher than an average person. * Stealth: Gus can evade detection by normal persons. * Super-Strength: Gus has demonstrated a degree of superhuman strength. Gallery Gus.png|Young Gus in Recess Trivia * A running gag is that Gus always goes to the bathroom at the wrong time. * Gus has got detention for every day till sixth Grade because he trapped Finster in a cage during the episode Gus' Fortune. * His estimated future height is 6'4". * Unlike the other main characters, Gus debuts in the second episode. * It is likely that his middle name, Patton, was named for an M60 Patton tank his father drove since he is in the military. The tank itself is named after General George S. Patton, the general best known for his leadership while commanding corps and armies as a general during World War II. * His favorite winter vegetable is Pickle Beets. * Due to his dad being in the military, Gus can identify any plane/military vehicle when he sees it. Also because of his dad being in the military, Gus and his family have had to move around a lot (it's said before he becomes a student at Third Street School, he's attended twelve other schools.